I Don't Want To Hurt You
by musichangover
Summary: Pyro can't stand the urge pulling him to power and glory at Magneto's side, and realizes that maybe he can't always have everything he wants. Change of X2 ending. Ryro.


**I Don't Want To Hurt You**

**Chapter 1**

"John – wait – don't – go!" Rogue screamed as she followed him out of the X-jet. He had turned to her slowly, his hands in his pockets. It was freezing. She stopped infront of him. "Come on, Johnny, this isn't a game anymore. Stop being an ass and come back inside."

"It's Pyro. Not John, nor Johnny." He towered over her slightly. He was never tall, not even relatively close. But he was taller than her. She had to look up slightly to see the burning in his eyes. "And it isn't a game, Rogue. I'm seriously. I'm not a kid anymore. I'm not some child who's gonna let myself be kept in the dark." Every word expressed a growing anger towards the Academy, the Professor, everything.

"Back off, John," joined another voice. He turned to see Bobby standing at the entrance of the X-jet, holding the door down by pushing the side button. "Just get inside. You're being a moron and you're gonna get yourself hurt."

He scoffed, and kicked some snow. Or tried, it wasn't easy to kick. Then, just as Rogue grabbed his arm, he pushed her away, turned to his friend, and sent off a jet of flame. Bobby tried to block it with ice, but fell back, causing the door to shut itself once more. Rogue had turned to Bobby's direction and screamed his name. Then she turned to John, who was closer, who grabbed her gloved hands and pushed his lips tightly against hers. He felt like he had a fever. Everything about him seemed to heat up. The short kiss turned to more, and before he knew it, he was making out with Rogue. Really. And she was kissing back. Urging for more. Then he felt the pull, just like at Boston. The heat died away so quick it was like it froze up. His eyes widened, and she pushed him back, but he grabbed her arm, and pulled her down with him. On top of her, kissing her more. She was hesitant and tried to back away, but he pulled her down more securely. He could feel her – unbelievably – try to control her powers, and could feel it strain her, while he tried hard not to feel the pain that was slowly starting to grow in the midst of his brain and his heart. Like everything living was just…dying. Her hand grasped his arm, and pulled her tight as incredible pain broke out. Not living-going-on-dying pain, screeching, screaming, agonizing pain. His hand was grasping her arm, and her hand his, tightly. His thick clothing kept off her powers, but he began to feel his powers singe her sweater.

_Make it stop. Make it – fucking – stop_, he screamed inside his head. He let go of Rogue's arm and turned away, standing up and falling again. He turned to see her, with her free hands now gripping her head, her fingers clawing her hair as she too yearned the pain to end. He got up, properly, and, his mind still grinding all the way, took off, half-running, half-falling. Then he stopped near the trees, and fell into the snow, just as the pain disappeared. He was panting now, and sitting up in pain. _Fuck._

…

Rogue got up, and looked at her arm, where John's hand had been wrapped around a few minutes ago. Her jacket was completely burned to a toast. The bottom half had vanished, leaving her sleeveless from elbow to wrist. Besides the chilling cold, she felt the slightly irritating burn that his hand had left on her arm. The reddening, that, undeniably, was beginning to skin, and causing her heart to throb. She felt a comforting hand on her shoulder, and an arm around her. Her head was being pushed to Bobby Drake's chest softly.

"What happened?"

She cut him off. "He lost control when that – that – thing happened. We have to find him," she added firmly. He pulled her up, and held her back.

"Rogue, he's gone. He's chose, and he's gone. We have to get back inside."

"He's our friend."

Both had turned. Something about the dam wall was nerve wrecking. Then surfacing people from one of the entrances Mystique had pointed out before.

"Go get them. I'll find him."

Bobby turned to protest, but she was already running in Pyro's direction. He glanced as Storm came clear in view, along with Nightcrawler, Jean, the Professor and Scott. Where was Logan? Bobby headed for the jet. He didn't exactly know how to fly it.

…

"Yes?" came a delighted voice. Pyro whipped around. Magneto, with that blue-skin-reptile-lady friend of his. "Come to say goodbye?" He smiled mockingly, but Mystique smiled. It wasn't a good smile, menacing, egging him to reply.

Pyro opened his mouth to retort, but something cut him off. Magneto was speaking again. This time to someone behind him.

"My dear, come to see him off?" he asked, and Mystique sniggered. Pyro turned around quickly, and saw Rogue. Half of one of her sleeves missing. Redness on her arm, and small spots of what could have been internal bleeding. But she was staring straight at him. He glanced at her for a moment, then turned back to Magneto, who was no longer standing infront of him, but inside the helicopter, beckoning him forward. "Coming?"

He took a step forward, but felt two hands grasp his own. Rogue was tugging him back. He faced her, and saw her worry, and plead him to stay with her eyes. He almost lost himself in them, then as he turned to say he'd stay, Magneto filled in for him.

"Very well. I'll be waiting though."

Then the deafening twirling of the helicopter blades as it took off, his freedom, his chance at power with it. He felt one of the hands clasping his retract, and firmly pull him away. His hand was still connected with hers, as they walked away.

…

"Rogue?" Logan asked Bobby as he realized that he was the only one in the helicopter. The boy shrugged, obviously bothered by something.

"Here," Rogue panted as she and John entered the jet. A cold glance exchanged between John and Bobby, and they didn't look at each other again. As John seated himself amongst Jubilee and the other captives, Rogue pulled her hand softly away and approached her boyfriend. "Bobby?" she whispered. He pulled her down next to him, and grasped her hand tightly.

"Please don't ever do that again," he whispered back to her. She nodded slightly, gesturing an apology.

John felt the eyes of the professor targeting him, and shifted his head so he glanced away.

"Where's Jean?" he heard Scott Summers ask.

…

Almost a year later.

Pyro stroked the hair of Rogue as she buried her face in his shoulder. He was leaning against his wall, and they both sat on his bed. She was muffling things, and he knew she was trying to hold back sobs. Failing halfway. He tightened his grip on her, and she placed her hand on his lap. He felt a jolt inside, and took her hand in his free one, and gave it a squeeze.

She'd given up so much. Damn, did he feel guilty? Or thankful?

_He followed her everywhere. She was like a life-line for him. Everyone else glared daggers at him, or made it look like they were afraid he'd explode. Bobby had been "nice" enough to spread that he'd almost changed sides. The only side-effect to Ice-Ass's tidbit was that people were saying that the only reason Pyro stayed was cause of Rogue. He couldn't stand the stares, and, as he ate lunch on the other side of the table from her, he found himself slamming his lunch tray, getting up, and screeching away from the glares. He shoved his bedroom door shut behind him harshly. He'd been given his own room by the Professor. He supposed it was to keep him from killing Bobby, or Bobby from killing him. Maybe he just thought he was unstable. _

_He fell to the ground, behind his bed, far from the door, pulled his knees up to him, and dropped his head in his folded arms. He did feel like he was gonna explode. He was convulsing with anger, and shaking with confusion. He was breathing rapidly, trying to keep calm._

_He felt hands pull his head up softly. Rogue. She looked at him blankly, and he leaned in, and kissed her on the lips. He backed away, and she sat next to him, arm around him and her head on his shoulder._

"_You okay, Johnny?" she asked him quietly._

_He laughed slightly. "No." His arm entwined with hers. With his other hand, he pulled her arm from around him, and held it up in his lightly. He turned to her, and kissed her forehead. _

_They just sat in silence._

_And, that other time_, John contemplated.

_Before the whole "him storming off incident", there was the "her running off" incident. He had been right behind her, laughing as they talked about anything, turning what could've been a serious conversation into a hilarious one. He was always happy with her. Then there was Bobby, looking very grave and partially distracted, standing infront of them._

"_Hey," Rogue said, still pink in the face from all their giggling. John didn't bother to retract his arm from around her waist._

"_Pyro, will you just show a __**little**__ bit of concern for another being's existence, and __**please**__ take your arm off my girlfriend," Bobby sneered at him for doing so. He turned his attention to Rogue, ignoring John completely. "Can we talk?"_

_She followed him away. He stood there for a few minutes, leaning against the wall, and then there was a door slamming, and he saw Rogue rushing away, her head bent down, hair covering her face. He grabbed her whole and placed her infront of him. She broke down in sobs. _

"_It's okay. It's okay. I'm okay. What was I expecting?" she moved away, and he tried to pull her back, but she slipped out of his reach, and he turned instead, heading for Bobby's room. He wrenched the door open, and glared at Iceman. Entering, he slammed it behind him._

"_She chose you, okay? No need to gloat," replied his ex-bestfriend quietly. Pyro walked over to him, and threw his lighter aside on the floor. With one hand he grasped Bobby by the shirt, with the other, he punched him hard, and kneeled down against him on the floor._

"_Explain."_

"_I asked her how she felt."_

_Another punch._

"_And?"_

"_And she said that she wasn't happy with me anymore. You make her happy now."_

_Punch._

"_Why are you punching me?"_

_Punch._

"_Okay, okay," Bobby breathed. "Not okay." He tackled Pyro and kicked him in the stomach. His fist collided with John's head, causing a loud crack sound of knuckle versus flesh. "She – fucking – chose you! She – __**likes**__ – you! You – you jackass! Traitor! You're – not – worth – saving!" _

_A punch echoed every comment. _

"_Then why the fuck is she crying her eyes out?" John asked through gritted teeth. Blood filled his mouth and the back of his throat. He pushed Bobby off. A few more moments and they'd be found out. He needed answers quick._

"_I might've said a few things," Bobby said, clearly regretting what he had done. Pyro, whom Bobby had notice, had arched his right arm in preparation to knock him out, let down his anger. The door whipped open, and Storm was there, looking frantically at them both. They both were bloodied, both were bruised. But Storm looked livid. She gestured at them to follow her._

_Later…_

"_Ow!" Pyro muttered as Storm threw the ice packet at his head. _

"_Why'd you have to do that, John?" she asked in an undertone._

"_He hurt Rogue."_

"_So? Didn't you think that you could help Rogue better if you went to comfort her?"_

"_Oh."_

"_Always the brains of the situation, huh?" Storm asked mockingly. "Just get out," she sighed. _

_Pyro kept the icepack to his cheek and left. He opened Rogue's door, and immediately, as he closed it behind him, found her arms – she was wearing a long-sleeved blouse – around his arms. He deepened his face into her shoulders._

Then, most recently,

_Things were heating up, literally. Pyro wasn't feeling much pull, and he didn't keep his lips on her long enough to feel pain. The scene was well painted. Her lights were dimmed, her bed waiting for them, and he'd push her onto it. He saw her strain to control her powers, even so slightly, and loved the way only he could get her to do that. Then he kissed her lips. He felt her warm up instantly. His lips travelled to her neck, and he necked her harsh inbetween breaths. He was leaving blue marks on her, he knew. But as he tried to back away, her gloved hand pushed his head back to her neck. Her legs were spread wide open, and her knees were bended upstraight. He was partially kneeling over her, and his knee was jacked up between her thighs, pushing slightly as he made out with her. His lips travelled back to her mouth. She seemed to be pulling him closer, almost as harsh as his kisses. Then she pushed him backwards._

"_John, we shouldn't," she panted._

"_But it's so good," he replied, grinning. _

_Another couple of minutes of making out, and she pushed him back once more._

"_You're hurt," she said._

_He shook his head. He looked pale, and did start to feel her powers, but he'd make it. He pushed her back down, and they made out in horizontal position. Her hand ran up his shirt, and grazed his chest softly, causing a tingling sensation to buzz through his ears. His hand went down slightly in the back of her jeans. He raised his hand up and began to unhook her bra. He half-pulled and half let her pull his shirt over his head, and quickly both their lips connected in enthusiastic round of kisses. She made him feel warm, and he did the same for her. One of her hands raised to the back of his head, and grabbed at his hair, causing him to fall on her. She stared at his chest for a moment as their connection was separated. Wow. He was…unbelievably. He didn't waste time. Chances were they'd be interrupted. He felt her hand clutch at his crotch area, tugging it slightly, and he jolted and straightened. He rested a free hand on her thigh, rubbing inbetween it and the other in a circular pattern, getting the same result off her. She jolted slightly. Their kissing turned intense. _

_Everything seemed to clam up in Rogue's head. Then there was ringing in her ears, loud ones._

_Then a sensation to burn. She yelped and backed off, and he collapsed onto the floor as he stood to help her. Her powers had sucked him up a bit, and he was still trying to recover. His breathing was off, but he'd live. He stared up at Rogue in shock. Her right arm had ignited in flames. Then her left._

"_John!" she cried. "Damn, damn, damn –"_

_He extinguished the flames with a flick of his hand. _

_She stopped and cringed as memories worth hours and days sped past her mind within seconds._

"_Your hands," he gasped. "Show me your hands."_

_She held up her hands, and there wasn't a single mark or sign of burning on them._

"_You still want to leave," she murmured to him. Her hair framed her face, where tears were starting to form in her eyes._

"_No, no, I don't."_

"_Don't lie."_

_The door burst open. Logan was there._

**A/N: How was it? Reviews, please?**


End file.
